


A Single Flashlight

by KlockWork_Proxy



Series: Prompts of Randomness [4]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Darkness, Drowning, Water, flashlight, greed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy
Summary: Why does light matter when it only goes so far?
Series: Prompts of Randomness [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Single Flashlight

Have you ever wondered how many lights there are? I know that is a strange thing to wonder but when you grow and live in the darkness, you seem to wonder about the light. 

Wonder how it works and why it can help one see through the darkness that swallows you whole. But I've seen a lot of these lights but only for a moment, usually too scared to approach it as it moves away or surrenders to the darkness. It’s like most of the lights have a mind of their own but I don’t think that’s the case when I met one of these holders of light.

At first, I was scared to be in its light, unsure if it would freeze me to stone or not but the boy that held the light firmly showed me all was okay. For once, I stepped into the light and felt my fear and worry wash away in its light and a warm feeling came above all.

This time, I wasn’t scared of the light as the darkness seemed to be my enemy now because I didn’t want to leave the light. So I followed the boy, holding what they called a ‘flashlight’. It was a rather strange name to me, why would someone call such an amazing thing a flashlight? 

But I should’ve known that not all light lasts when the boy’s flashlight dimed in the murky water. I dared not enter the water because I knew the monster that surged through the water. It was strange that the boy didn’t seem to be bothered by the creature that plagued the water. The monster that swallowed you and drowned you into the darkness but I dare not shout to the boy. Afraid, I might get caught myself.

Of course, that was the case as I watched the boy try to swim through the murky water. I couldn’t see him because he seemed to blend with the dark water but I could still see the light from his pocket.

How much I yearned for that light, to have it as my own but it would never happen as a cold and needle-like hand grabbed the swimming boy. I could hear his screams beginning to drown in the water but I didn't move. I didn’t help. 

I mean, why would I? The boy did nothing for me but gave so little light. But I watched as his dark figure was pulled deeper and deeper into the water and I watched the light in his pocket, fade and fade until there was nothing but darkness again. I somewhat miss the flashlight already but not the boy. He was only holding the item I so wanted but that’s how life was. Just darkness with no light.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this story is "Flashlight". Write a story in the dark and how it would feel with only a flashlight. I thought that Little Nightmares fit the best and I was correct. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the read! ~Proxy TK


End file.
